Motherhood
by MoonTalker
Summary: Two years after his sons birth Tsuna and co are busy with the Vongola so they hire a nany. After a while the nany abandons Yoshinobu to be found but a beautiful lady. Will that lady be the mom Yoshinobu longs for? will romance bloom with her and tsuna? stay tuned to find out. (plus read Fatherhood by Bleach-ed-Na-Tsu. This fic is an continuation of hers so read it its awesome!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there cupcakes! How are you? I have decided to write this fic when i read Fatherhood by Bleach-ed-Na-Tsu who was very kind to let me make a continuation of her/his one-shot even though she/he wants to continue it (Bleach-ed-Na-tsu are you a woman or a man i dont know!) and you should totally read it because it's awesome sauce (whad'up superwoman double reference!)**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont really own khr neither the original idea (fatherhood by Bleach-ed-Na-Tsu go read it now!) **

Yoshinobu didn't get it at all. Why has his papa to leave him alone a week before his birthday? And his uncles too? And why was his nany acting so strange? Why was she flinching everytime he touched her? Was it because he still haven't started to talk? He was two and incredibly smart (at least thats what Shamal ji-chan was saying after every check up) so there was not a need to hurry he would talk on his own time... He had tried reall hard to not make his papa angry and up till now he could only say 'papa'. After that joyfull moment he could say nothing else... So... was that the reason why everyone was leaving? And his nany was avoiding him like a devil? But he wàs able to walk earlier than the other kids. Hasnt he made up for not being able to talk with his early walking?

Of course his toddler innocent mind wouldn't know that his papa has finally inherited the Vongola and he and his guardians (aka his uncles)had to go to a business trip out of italy and that his nany was afraid of him because she had learned about the mafia. His toddler mind was running into circles and didn't noticed his papa snicking behind him with a grin on his face. Tsuna scooped up his son ignoring his squeal and faked a bite while he bared his face in the crook of his son's neck making him laugh. Yoshinobu really liked being tickled to everyones surprised as well as being kissed on the cheeks

"He gonna be rather spoiled" once said Reborn but even he couldn't resist the urge to tickle the kid... that until Yoshinobu started playing with his hair. That was something he could not stand. But for Yoshinobu it was perfectly normal to play with the hair of the people he loved so the first time Reborn had shouted to him not to touch his hair he started crying till his papa came into the room and calmed him down.

After kissing his son goodbye Tsuna left for the airport without being able to settle down.

"What's wrong Dame Tsuna?" said Reborn.

"I just... nevermind everything is fine" _At least I hope so..._he thought and looked outside the window at the Italian fields. He had to move to Italy after he succeded the Vongola and even hire a nany for his son letting her believe they were just another rich family and he was the one heir that had a rebelious teenage life and that one thing led to another and he had Yoshinobu. At least thats what she learned from the rest of the staff (who of course knew about the mafia and they would tell her but they had orders not to tell anything so when she went to the cook a few days ago he had to come up with something) what they didn't know was that the nany knew everything about the mafialll

~~~~~~~~_ a few days earlier _~~~~~~~

_The Vongola nany was walking down the street to the bus stop to return to her work place after a lovely day off. She had met with her boyfriend and he had even proposed! She was so happy! The only thing she had to do was tell her boss so he could find another nany for his son._

_She was thinking about that till she took a wrong turned and ended up knocking on a mafioso._

_"S-sorry sir" she said and tried to turned before the mafioso stoppes her. But she was not that lucky. The mafioso grabed her wrist and shut her mouth while pinning her on the wall beside him._

_"Well miss you really make my mission easy" he said "I know you are that Vongola's brat nany. I need a favor"_

_The nany looked at him confused. What bussines had a mafioso with her boss?_

_"Seems like you dont know. Vongola is a mafia family and your boss is its tenth boss" realisation struck her. Her boss? How was that possible? Her boss was weak yet kind how could he be a mafia boss?_

_"Now onto the favor" he smirked "Can you bring me that little brat? Who wants the spawn of a monster anyway?"he said and dropped his hand that was holding her mouth shut_

"_What if I say no?" _

_"Then I'll have to pay a visit to that beautiful fiance of yours...I'm sure red suits him perfectly" he smirked _

"_Don't involve him!" she shouted _

_"Then will you help me?"_

_"I...I will" the mafioso smirked and let go of the socked woman._

_"Nice to do busines with you. Come here in three days around this time... leave the kid somewhere around here"_

"Yoshinobu lets go to the park"

_OK! _thought Yoshinobu excitingly. He run up to his nany and reached out demanding to be picked up but was ignored. He didnt mind. He always tried to get his nany's attention but almost everytime he failed. The nany grabbed his hand and led him to the car. The driver smiled at him and Yoshinobu hugged him.

"Hey there fella! Where to today?" said the driver as he hugged the kid back.

"We are gonna go to the park. We wont need you today I'm gonna drive"

The driver looked at the woman for a ling second and then he scouted down to the boy hiding him from his nany. The driver had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake off. He hanged a travel tag (**A/N:Like the ones we put on our cases with our names and adreses...no...just me?ok...**) and put it inside the kids shirt

"It's your papa's name,your name and your papa's phone number. If you get lost show it to somone ok?"

whispered the driver and the kid nodded. He then gave the keys to the nany and waved them of still not being able to calm down.

~~~at the park~~~

"Yoshinobu I'm gonna buy us some drinks. Stay here and dont cause any trouble while Im gone" said the nany and left to find the mafioso without giving the kid a last glance.

Yoshinobu stayed put for a bit but then he started to tear up. He knew the nany was not gonnna come back. He had known it since she didnt let the driver come with them. He started to people that passed him by ignored him and he couldnt blame them. He was a freak that couldnt even speak. His papa had left. His uncles had left. His nany too. Now what? He was sure noone will come for him not even the driver. Or the cook that gave him snacks in secret. Not even the gardener that filled his room with her well groomed flowers to cheer him up.

"Are you ok, my love?" asked a female voice and Yoshinobu looked up at the owner of it.

**AAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER!Soooooo if you read the summary (that you obviously have) you know who is appearing now right? Right...anyway i hope you enjoyed and you will be kind enough to review me and read Fatherhood by Bleach-ed-Na-Tsu. She or he is the one that inspired to write his and this is actually a continuation of Fatherhood (keep in mind that she/he is gonna write her own version of the continuation of Fatherhood so read that too ne? ⌒(≧▽ ° ) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there cupcakes! Thank you so MUCH for reading thus story *sniff* Im so honored *sniff* . ONTO THE REVIEWS**

**Guest-You will see now!**

DISCLAIMER! i dont own khr

Yoshinobu looked up and saw two big blue eyes staring at him. He immediately stopped crying and looked at the beautiful lady and started crying again.

"Oh f it!" swoor the lady "Dont cry my love Im not gonna hurt you!" she said panickly and looked around _What should I doooooooooooo!_ shouted her chibi self. She then hugged the kid and stroked his hair.

Yoshinobu was shocked. This lady didnt know him but she had hugged him so easily and hummed that nice tone for him. He felt... warm. Not even his uncles made him feel that warm. He thought it was a bit like his aunt Chrome but... no. It was warmer. Papa warm! Yeah thats it! She felt a bit like papa! Yoshinobu leaned closer and rubbed his itchy nose on the ladys chest and she gigled (A/N: I have come across a lot of babys and they do that when they feel comfortable and sleepy. Its really cute and it tickles a bit but it feels so wutchy!) She looked down and saw the kid was yawning _Just like Al he cries over nothing and then sleeps. Psss boys and then you say girls are moody! _"Love where is your mama?" imediatelly the kid darkened and cuddled closer to her. _He has no mom? Or is he abused by her? _"Pa-papa" said the boy and beamed. The girl beamed too. "Where is your papa then?" the boy searched around his neck and found a cord. The girl tittled her head as she saw the boy pull the cord and a travel tag appeared. He showed it to the girl and she took it from around his neck.

_HELLO! (≧▽≦)/ My name Yoshinobu and I lost my way_

_Could you please contact my papa? His name is Sawada_

_Tsunayoshi and this is his number_

_xxxxxxx_

_Thank you very much sir/madame for your help_! *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

The girl didnt know what to think of the tag... cute or creepy. _Looks like sonething Dianna would write _she sweatdropped and looked at the kid. "So your name is Yoshinbu?" the kid nodded. "And your papa is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the kid nodded and pointed at her "Me?Im Marialina!" she looked at the pussled expression of the kid "But you can call me whatever you want my love!" she said and hugged the kid with a radiant smile on her face.

_Even 'Mama'? _thought Yoshinobu surprising him self. How could he consider someone he just met his mama? It was weird but still... he thought that it suited th girl. Mama...

"Oh boy! My phone is out of battery"said Marialina putting her useless phone into her pocket. She looked at the boy in her arms and he looked up too.

"Hey Yoshinobu wanna come to my house? Ill call your dad from there plus its starting to get cold and probably are hungry." The boy nodded imediately and the girl picked him up without a question and headed out the park not knowing the man that was entering the park in search for the boy. Like an instinged Yoshinobu hid his face on the girls hair but then he forgot it, for the hair of the lady was HEAVEN for a hair maniac like him.

It was smooth!

It was long!

It was PERFECT!

Yoshinobu smelled the hair and he loved the woman in seconds.

_Strawberry, cherry and cakes...oh the joy! _the boy started to tear and Maria (A/N:Im too bored to write her full name so lets call her Maria for short, shall we?) panicked.

After a while they reached Marias apartment. She placed Yoshinobu on the couch and took his shoes of. She reached for the phone that was on top of the conter and sat behind the kid with her legs on each side of Yoshinobu like some sort of arm chair and hugged him by the waist. Yoshinobu understood that the girl liked hugs too and wasnt like those perverts his uncle Gokudera and Mukuro were talking about. A person with such pretty black hair couldnt be a bad person.

As Maria was pressing his papas number carefully he looked around. In front of the couch was a coffe table and a TV with a cupboard full of dvds beneath it. The were two more couches and a table with cooking books next to the couch they were currently cuddling in the kitchen was separated from the living room by a white counter with a few tall seats. Inside the kitchen was a table with six mismatched chairs.

_The number you dialled is currently unavailable. Please call again._

Maria sighed. Yoshinobu took his eyes off a big blue bag and look at her. "Your papa has his phone closed we will try again in a bit ok?" the boy nodded and looked depressed. Did his papa leave him after all? Maria sensed it and grabbed a cooking book from the tqble next to her and opened it in front of the kid. "Hey lets cook something im starving" she said as she flipped the pages. That until Yoshinobu slammed a page startling her. He looked at the woman with determint eyes and pointed at the picture "Applepie? Are you sure? Thats more of a desert than food" Yoshinobu started at her and Maria bent. down the weight of his gase. "ok ok!Applepie it is!" she scouped the kid up and took him to the kitchen. She wore an apron and changed Yoshinobus shirts with one of hers so the want get dirty. She took the ingrediens out the cupboards and they started cooking. Soon after they were covered head to toe with flour. The reason? Flour fighting. You have flour and two hungry stomachs. What will you do? An applepie? No, dont be silly! You through it to each other of course! And thats what happened. The flour covered woman put the apple pie in the oven and took the giggling kid to the bathroom. She tickled him a bit and then she tried to wash him clean. But when you tickle a kid you have to expect reveng. When Maria opened the tub of the sink and cupped her hand so she can store water and wash the boys face Yoshinobu bent, stored water in his mouth and spit it on the girls face.

"HEY THATS RUDE!" she shouted and Yoshinobu felt sorry in an instant. The girl with a serious expresion she splashed the kid with water that squaled. "Now we are even" she said with a smile. Yoshinobu smiled too at the girl that tried to wash his hair. "Nope. No luck. Into the shower." she said pointing the shower. Yoshinobu grimaged. "Dont give me that look young man! Do you know what will happen if you dont shower?" the boy nodded no and the girl smirked and started explaining with gross details about the buggs that will grow in his body and will it him from inside out. Before she could explain how the bloody bugs would look after they come of your skin Yoshinobu through his shirt and underwear and hopped into the shower. Maria laughed and helped him bath. After he finished he got dressed and Maria grabbed her charged cell phone once more and dialled Yoshinobus papa. This time it rang.

In an airport in Malta Tsuna had just turned his phone on. He had just come out the plane from Japan and was about to get into his private jet to Rome and then into his car (more like limo) to get to his house (more like castle) and his beloved son (again more like angel in his eyes) when his phone rang in his hand. He looked at it pussled.

"Who is it?"asked his tutor

"I don t know" he answered and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_" Hello is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _asked a gentle female voice over the phone. Tsunas heart was racing like crazy.

"Yes its me. Do you have some business with me?"

_"Well actually I dont know if you can call it business. I have found your son Yoshinobu alone at the park today"_

"WHAT?" Tsunas companions attention was instatly on him

_"Please dont worry so much he is fine. He is currently at my house. I tried to call you earlier but it said you were not available."_

"Yeah i was ona plane. Actually i am gonna be in a plane for three or so more hours. Could you take care of him for me please?" he asked. The girl giggled making Tsunas heart flutter. What in the Primo's old fashioned underwear is going on with him?

_"Sorry but Yoshinobu wabts to talk to you." _Tsuna heared the phone change hands

_"Papa?" _

"Yoshinobu honey are you ok?" asked Tsuna at his stupid papa voice. At this words the guardians plus Reborn crushed Tsuna and tried to reach the phone and listen to the kid talking.

_"Un" _

"Is the woman taking care of you a good person?" asked Tsuna

_"Uh ha. Bke yiyg bruuuuuuuuuu" _

"So she has nice hear?" asked Hibari.

"_Un un un. biobbru maaaaa"_

"And cooked you apple pie?"

_"Un. agou gou " _

"But you started a flour battle and got flour all over your clothes and she tickled you will she. was helping you. wash and then you splashed her with water and she splashed you too and she told you about carnivorous bugs that grow if you dont shower and then you showered and the shampoo smelled nice and now yoy are waiting for the apple pie to get out the oven and it smells nice?"

"Where the hell did yoy understand all this" asked Gokudera

"Dont insult me herbivore"

"Honey can I talk to the lady again?"

_"Un"_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi its me again I just wanted to thank you miss..."

_"Marialina Acerino. And please dont worry so much."_

Tsuna smiled at that. And everyone noticed and smiled/smirked too. "Ill call you when we land could you tell me your address?"

_"Of course its... If you have problem finding it just call me. Wait something smells... THE FOOD!" _shouted the girl droping the phone. The adults from the other line could hear Yoshinobu laughing his heart out and Maria shouting 'HUUUUU IM BURNING' and Yoshinibu laughing even harder.

Tsuna hung up and got into his jet with a smile plastered on his face.

**Im sadist and I know it! (dum damdam dam dam). Ill leave you here with your agony! Please review its a way to show you like this story plus it makes me feel nice and warm in my little sadistic heart!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there cupcakes It's nine in the evening here and Im sick :D... Like literally. Im communicating with sighs and the tea is not enough. Anyway dis is chap tres amigos!**

** - Thank you so much cupcakes! Of course I will continue it it's just that in a tight spot with school lately and I have another story to update.(Now that I think about it I have to write vol2 of it GUAAAAA SO MANY THINGS TO DO SO LITTLE TIME!) Keep in mind YOU are the reason Im writing it at nine o'clock my sweet sweet cupcake!That's the power of the reviews**

**Like seriously everytime I get a review * sniff * I feel so warm inside and motivated! **

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own khr ( this is getting boriiiiiiinga) and the song to Lauren Aquilina and its called King**

After Tsuna hung up all hell broke loose. He barely has the time to seat on his leather seat in his private jet and all the Vongola crammed in the space between the jet's wall (A/N: I have literally no idea what they are called) and his seat demamding answers

"Dame-Tsuna speak!What the hell was that?" asked Reborn

"What it looks like. That nanny abandoned Yoshinobu and Marialina took him to her house"

"And are you ok with the fact that an unknown woman is taking take of our son?" asked Yamamoto. When he said 'our son' he made a round in the air with his finger meaning all of them. It was no secret that all the Vongola had given a hand in raising Yoshinobu, especially Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Hibari could always calm Yoshinobu down when he had his fits that even Tsuna couldn't control. They realised it the night before a meeting. Tsuna had to stay in a hotel and of course took his son with him. While the sun was up Yoshinobu was fine especially with all the adults cooing and playing with him but when the night came... Yoshinobu wasn't a child that caused trouble but as all babies he had some habits that he couldn't shake off. Like sleeping in his own crib so when his father put him on the hotels crib he started to feel bad. After a while he started crying. Tsuna tried to calm him down but his own raising heart and the panic in his voice made it worse. Eventually, he had called Hibari thinking he would be the calmest of them all. And he was right. Yoshinobu calmed down and everytime he had a fit like this Hibari would instantly come.

"Yamamoto is right bossu! I think we should have a say to this!" said Chrome who was crammed under Gokudera's arm and Ryohei's side. Oh the sweet Chrome that tried to give all the maternal love to her boss's son. But it was just not enough. She was too shy and Yoshinobu ,although he adored, her could never see her as a mother but more as an aunt, just like Bianchi, and she knew that but still gave her love whenever she could.

Tsuna sighed and looked at them. "Guys I know you are all worried, so am I, but it won't help right now. Besides when I talked to her she didn't give out any hatred and my intuition says she is a fine young lady... Plus no woman with such a nice voice could be a bad person..." he muttered in the end and blushed looking at the feet of his guardians.

_TEASING TIME~~!_ Thought all of the guardians in unison except Hibari who was typing on his laptop.

"Tsu-na-yo-shi kun~" sang everyone in unison with evil grins on their faces.

"What?" asked Tsuna and looked up.

"Is this..."started Yamamoto and made a curve with his left hand

"...love?" ended Ryohei and made a curve with his right hand sticking it to Yamamoto's creating a heart.

"Looks like it" said Mukuro and everyone nodded making Tsuna blush more.

"L-l-l-love? Don't be ridiculous there is no way I would fall in love with someone I have never met!"

"You will when you see her" said Hibari standing up from his seat

"Huh?" asked Tsuna and took saw at the picture that was shown on the screen. The was a lean beautiful girl with black wavy hair and blue eyes. She was smiling at the camera while hugging the shoulders of two pre-teenagers, a boy and a girl, who were hugging her waist with both hands.

"Wao" said Reborn after looking at her (A/N: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!Before you start snorting and saying 'psst a Marie- Sue' NOOOOOOOO I want her beautiful and kind and talented in some aspects kay? She is not gonna be a Marie- Sue I promise!)

"Yeah Wao..." said everyone in a daze that was interapted by the pilot who came to introduce herself and tell them to sit down so that the jet could take off. After the plane was flying safely and the pilot gave the OK the Vongola's gathered around Hibari who opened his laptop and went on a new window. Will he was typing he explained what he gathered from the internet.

"She is Italian. 170 cm, 69 kilos, 20 years old and good at singing. She has certificates in three langu-"

"She will not be scouted for modeling Skylark we want information regargeing her relationships!"said Mukuro _Although this will probably make Tsuna interested _he thought next

Hibari looked at him with his deadly stare "She had only two boyfriends in her life, so Tsuna sorry she is not a virgin-"

"HEY!" shouted Tsuna blushing

"-and none of them were part of the mafia, neither friends or family. That take us to the next part." he said and looked at them in the eyes. "She is an orphan."

"He?" asked Chrome

"She grew up in the U-orphanage and the kids in the picture are actually something like her adopted siblings" Hibari looked closer to the screen "They were even given the same surname. Alexander and Dianna Aceri" (A/N: I don't know the Italian system but in my country when a parent abandons their child without leaving a name the orphanage gives the kid one)

"So she is good?"

"Without a doubt." said Hibari.

Meanwhile Maria had parked Yoshinobu on her couch with a plush toy and a train toy while she was tiding up the place and herself. After suddenly hanging up Maria had managed to save the apple pie and glare at the laughing boy. They ate even though she was a bit afraid at first. Yoshinobus teeth looked so fragile that she kept staring at him while he ate the piece she had cut in tiny bites for him. She was always anxious about that fact even after Al and Dianna. When Yoshinobu coughed she immediately stood up with a glass of water but the baby was fine so she sat down again and ate a little too.

After that Yoshinobu explored her apartment while she put some apple pie in a tapper for him to take later. When she went to the living room and saw Yoshinobu staring at her fencing bag that was thrown next to the door were she had left it last night after an exhausting training. She sneaked behind him and when the boy reached out to poke the bag hesitantly she knelled down and whispered in his ear "Don't touch it bites". That caused a chain of reactions. Yoshinobu shrieked and turned around. Maria 'gyah'ed and bear hugged him while fake biting the crook of his neck causing him to giggle. Then Maria fell on the floor with Yoshinobu still in her arms and was surprised to find out how right he felt there. She smiled at him and kissed his hair while he made him self comfortable on her chest. They stayed like that for a while feeling like something had started to get into it's own place. Maria knew she couldn't live the boy like that. She figured his papa was a single parent and she was impressed at how well he had raised his son and by their sort conversation she felt an unbelievable warmth in his voice.

But if she wanted to be true to her feelings she knew she had to bent her head and ask from that 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' to let her visit Yoshinobu.

"My love will be a good boy and play with some toys while I shower and clean this stable I call home?" she asked after a while. Yoshinobu looked up and gave a hesitant nod. He didn't want to leave her hug, it felt so nice. Somewhat like aunts Chrome but more to the feeling he got from his papa. Maria stood up with Yoshinobu in her arms and placed him to the couch. She looked around and saw a plush panda toy and a train toy. She gave it to him and Yoshinobu's face lit up in the sight of the plush toy. He immediately hugged it and flowers and sparkles appeared behind him. It was Maria's turn to shriek and she hugged the boy once more. She turned to leave but then she saw that the toddler was caressing the panda's head while smiling at it like it was his best friend. When he kissed the panda's check and hugged it Maria headed to the bathroom looking at her newly taken photos.

Maria had the quicker shower of her life. She wore some baggy manly jeans and a baggy sweater. When she checked on Yoshinobu he was still talking to the panda like it was it best friend. She caressed his head and he smiled at her making her smile too. Then she looked around and sighed. _How the shemur do I live here? _She sighed again and started cleaning up. Quickly she fell into her old habit of singing while doing the chores.

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?  
>Have you gone blind?<br>Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
>Glass half empty, glass half full<br>Well either way you won't be going thirsty  
>Count your blessings not your flaws <em>

When Yoshinobu heard her voice he stared at her back. He quickly relaxed and listened to the beautiful sound

_You've got it all  
>You lost your mind in the sound<br>There's so much more  
>You can reclaim your crown<br>You're in control  
>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br>Put all your faults to bed  
>You can be king again<em>

_You don't get what all this is about  
>You're too wrapped up in your self doubt<br>You've got that young blood, set it free_

_You've got it all  
>You lost your mind in the sound<br>There's so much more  
>You can reclaim your crown<br>You're in control  
>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br>Put all your faults to bed  
>You can be king again<em>

_There's method in my madness  
>There's no logic in your sadness<br>You don't gain a single thing from misery  
>Take it from me<em>

_You've got it all  
>You lost your mind in the sound<br>There's so much more  
>You can reclaim your crown<br>You're in control  
>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br>Put all your faults to bed  
>You can be king<em>

_You've got it all  
>You lost your mind in the sound<br>There's so much more  
>You can reclaim your crown<br>You're in control  
>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br>Put all your faults to bed  
>You can be king again <em>

When she finished her song she had miraculously end her chores she had washed the plates before phoning Tsuna and the floor didn't need any vacuuming in her surprise. She nodded satisfactionally at her self and looked at the toddler again. He had fallen asleep hugging the panda tightly. Maria smiled once more and giggled. The sound woke the baby up who kicked the trained toy on the floor and looked dizzily around. When he saw Maria he reached his tiny arm out and Maria layed on the couch and hugged the baby and the plush toy. Hugging and smiling they fell asleep ignorant of the man that checked the cameras of the park's neighboring shops from his laptop to find the woman that took the Vongola heir from their grasp. The man ,who was sitting on a box in a dark alley, sat back and searched another camera. While he was speed watching the video's he crossed his legs and glanced at the blood that gripped from his shoe.

"These damn people... how much blood do they have?" He asked and kicked the body of Yoshinobu's (now ex) nanny.

"Ah! Here you are." he said while he found the woman he was looking for. He followed her picking from the shops security camera's until she entered an apartment. The man paused the video and zoomed in. He cleared the video screen shot and memorized the address.

"Found you~ Marialina Aceri~" He said and stood up closing his laptop.

**And I would have stopped here but...authors guilt... I wouldn't be able to sleep with the plot in my head**

_Ding-dong_

Maria woke up and looked at the door that rang again.

"Coming!" she shouted and sat up. When she touched the floor she shivered and put her socks on. Then she looked at her high boots and put them on too.

_Ding-dong_

"I said I'm coming!" By now Yoshinobu had woken up and looked at her. Maria walked sheepishly to the door.

_Ding-dong_

"Is that you Sawada- san?" she asked opening the door to find three black suited men smiling politely at her. She leaned on the frame of the door blocking the view of Yoshinobu from the men. Her maternal instinct was shouting 'ALERT ALERT ALERT'.

"I'm sorry ma'am to not meet your expectations but I'm not Sawada-san" smiled the man at the front

"He had some urgent business so he told me to come and pick Yoshinobu-sama on his behalf. He wants you to know that he is grateful to you and he wanted you to have these." he added and motioned the guy to the left who was holding a black sack-voyage. The man opened it and Maria's jaw dropped. The sack-voyage was full of stacks with 500 euro bills. Yoshinobu 'ago'ed from the inside snapping Maria off her trance.

"I should call Sawada-san first." she said and saw the men tense. _'NOT GOOD!'_ Shouted her maternal instinct once more.

"This won't be necessary. I have a letter of his" he said and gave her a folded note. Maria didn't even open it. She was staring at the men checking their movements.

"Sooooo... Sawada-san didn't have time to come and pick up his son but he had the time to write a letter?" she asked and took a step back placing a hand on the door and another on the wall beside it getting ready to close it at any moment.

"Sawada-san is an awfully busy person. He doesn't have much time for his son"

"Well I spend a few hours with Yoshinobu and I can beg to differ." she said "A baby that can smile that brightly can't be raised only by nannies and servants."

"Well we-"

"You are imposters, Am I right?" and then it happened.

The man on the right swore and reached for his waist. Maria slammed and barigatted the door grabbed Yoshinobu and his shoes and ran to her room. The moment she locked the door she heard them kicking the door. It wouldn't be long tillthey broke in. Yoshinobu sobbed scared and hugged the panda. Maria hugged him and said that everything would be alright and that he shouldn't cry if he didn't won't the men to find them. Yoshinobu nodded and hugged the panda more suppressing his sobs. With a last 'clever boy' Maria rummaged her wardrobe and took a gray athletic jacket that looked manly enough and wore it then she tucked her long hair in a baseball cap and put a pink shirt on the boy and made his hair into two short ponytails. ("Thank God you have a bit of long hair") she looked at the mirror and gave a nod. She then turned at the door and listened to the men still swearing and trying to break the door. She thanked God, Buhda, Allah and every other holy person she knew of for the tough doors her block had. She reached for Yoshinobu but then she got an idea and stormed off the room and opened her fencing bag. She took her training sword off and hid it inside her jeans with the hilt being hidden by the jacket. It's blade was mettalic and square. There was rust on it and it couldn't kill not cause any damage but it could still bruise and scratch if well used. She stormed into her bedroom and grabbed Yoshinobu.

She ran to the window and kicked the emergency ladder so that it would be unfolded and reach the ground. She closed the window and climbed down. Yoshinobu had kept his promise and didn't sob or make any other sound. Not even when they reached the ground and they heard the door finally being broken. Maria ran down the alley that the emergency ladder led to and ran at the front. A car was parked at the front and two men where standing with their backs at them. Maria took the chance and ran.

When she reached the park she put Yoshinobu down and tried to catch her breath. The sword prevented her from running at full speed. She had to admit Yoshinobu looked to much like a girl and the way he hugged his panda made it even more irresistible. "We can't stay put for long" she told him while panting. Yoshinobu grabbed her leg with his tiny hand and said one word "Papa". That word had thousands feeling in it and Maria understood them. There was confidence,hope, trust and so much more but most important there was love.

Maria nodded and fished her phone from her pocket.

Tsuna had just departed from the private jet and was walking with long strides to the exit.

"In a hurry to meet the goddess, aren't we?" teased Reborn catching up to his students.

"Oh please spare me!" he said while blushing. Actually, he was eager to meet the woman. He was about to offer her a job as Yoshinobu's nanny. The guardian's kept teasing him when his phone rang.

"EVERYONE! It's her" shouted Yamamoto and took the phone picking it up

"Hello~?" he sang but Reborn took the phone

"Marialini Aceri- san?" he asked in a flirtatious voice while he was holding Tsuna's head who tried to take his phone back. The other guardians reached them and giggled at the sight,

"_Who is this?Where is Sawada-san?"_asked an alarmed female voice

"Ooooh no need to shake me off so quickly! I can be more interesting than that tuna... won't me to show you tonight?" everyone went silent at the straightforwardness of Reborn.

"_Oh spear me the idiocy you lecher and give me Sawada-san NOW!"_ shouted Maria at the end breaking Ryohei's loudness and everyone in a radius of 6 meters flinched and could swear on their lives that the earth shook.

"It's for you" said Reborn passing the phone to his student mumbling something about idiot women who couldn't see were their luck was knocking on their door.

"Aceri-san?" asked Tsuna hesitantly

"_Sawada-san thank God I could reach you!"_

"Did something haven to Yoshinobu?" asked Tsuna and caught the attention of his guardians

"_Actually...Yeah"_ she said and Tsuna frose feeling the heart attack coming _"We are on the run"_

_**Once there was a sadist who decided to torture some people. So she wrote this fic**_** AND MADE YOU WAIT ON A CRUCIAL POINT!**

**Phew seven pages thats a recor here.**

**So basically yeah I took Bleach-ed-Na-tsu's one shot and decided to torture you (the one shot it's called Fatherhood go read it it's worth it * whispers and points at the one shot while nodding trustingly *) but do not worry my beloved cupcakes, I'm gonna write again tomorrow...or the day after tomorrow...or the day after after tomorrow... or the day after after after tomorrow...but I'll write. 'Till then read Bleach-ed-Na-tsu's Fatherhood cause even thought I write details from it that doesn't mean you shouldn't witness awesomeness! (Plus she will write a continuation her/him self someday so have it in mind too... and I don't won't to write any of her/his ideas GYAAAAAAAAH SO MUCH STRESSSSSSSSSSS!why am I hissing? * looks at you * do you know? If you do please review! Well you can review anyway) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK (and I'm rocking the club!Come on everybody, come on show me some love!)!Teehee! I'm so happy that you guys like my story!350 views?like wao! Anyway! I'm really glad you spend time reading this and I promise the continuation will not be disappointing... Although I'll put more romance than danger I think...**

** -You are such a darling! I'll see into putting none boring staff into this fic but as I said above expect more romance than danger here. **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own khr**

"WHAT? What happened?" shouted Tsuna with fear in his voice. All the guardians plus Reborn run up to him and tried to stick their ear on the phone.

"_We were sleeping and then someone was at the door. I thought it was you so I opened there were some imposters who tried to bribe me. When I refused one draw a gun. I barricaded the door and escape. We are at …park now." _explained Maria. Tsuna went into boss mode in seconds. He shook his guardians off and walked out the airport and into the car with long strides. While he was doing that he said. "Maria-san run down the …. street then turn to the …. avenue. I'll be there with some friends and a car."

"_Ok I got it. Run to … street and then to … avenue... I got it FUCK!" _Maria shouted and Tsuna frose he heard Yoshinobu scream and something metallic clung and exclamations of pain.

"_Let him go!" _Tsuna's eyes looked around him like a scared animal's and his face actually became a portrait of pain and fear. His guardians looked at him and Reborn shouted to the driver to go to the destined place as soon as possible while Tsuna listened for a sign that the two in the other line where alive.

_Clunk, clunk_

**BANG**. Tsuna's heart almost stopped at the bang.

"Maria- san" he whispered at the phone and there was a huff and the sound of the wind."MARIA-SAN, MARIA-SAN" he shouted louder in the phone with desperation in his voice. Chrome was crying with her face hidden in Mukuro's coat who was hugging her. It was the only sound that was heard apart from Tsuna's screams everyone else frosen waiting for an answer.

"_Sa-sawada-san"_

"Maria-san thank goodness!" exclaimed Tsuna and hid his face in his hand and sat back. Everyone sighed and Chrome looked up with tears in her eyes. Mukuro wiped her tears and smiled at her.

"_We were attacked * pant* by some men and *pant* had to run we are *pant* at an alley right now"_

"Are you ok?Yoshinobu?" he asked concerned. Maria giggled and then coughed. Tsuna heard Yoshinobu agu worriedly about something.

"_We are fine Sawada-san! A bit tired from all the running and Yoshinobu is probably a bit hungry" _she paused and then giggled again causing Tsuna to blush. What was wrong with him it was not the time to blush like a teenage boy over a girl! _"Seems like I'm right! I should better find you and go feed Yoshinobu... oh crap I had a delicious apple pie at home! Seems like I don't have anywhere to stay I should probably call Al and Dianna after that..." _she mumbled and Tsuna understood it was mostly to her self. Before he could offer her the babysitter position and a place to stay she had closed the phone with a "Bye I'm heading where we said." leaving Tsuna blushing.

"SOOOOOO ARE THEY ALRIGHT?" shouted Ryohei impatiently

"Seems like it we are heading to pick them up so we will see." answered Tsuna.

"What about the girl? She probably has nowhere to stay right now" said Yamamoto.

"That's none of our business." said Gokudera "She can go wherever she want! Nee, Juudaime?"

"I want them to work as Yoshinobu's babysitter" he said

"Exac- WHAT?" said Gokudera in disbelief.

"Yoshinobu sounded happy on our first phone call and I got a feeling its the right choice!" expained the mafia don.

"And she is so pretty you want to flirt her" added Reborn teasingly making his student blush.

"REBOOOOOOORN!" pouted he

~~~~~ A Few Minutes Back~~~~~~

"_WHAT? What happened?" _shouted a voice over the phone and Maria explained as quickly as she could

"We were sleeping and then someone was at the door. I thought it was you so I opened there were some imposters who tried to bribe me. When I refused one draw a gun. I barricaded the door and escape. We are at …park now."

Then she heard Tsuna over the phone shake someone off and she heard him say with a more authorized voice that made her blush.

"_Maria-san run down the …. street then turn to the …. avenue. I'll be there with some friends and a car."_

She looked around trying to hide her blush from the baby and repeated.

"Ok I got it. Run to … street and then to … avenue... I got it FUCK!" she shouted as a black suited man grabbed Yoshinobu from the collar and pointed a gun at her. "Let him go!" she shouted. She draw her sword and hit the hand of the man making him scream in pain. She grabbed Yoshinobu while he cried and run to the exit. A few steps before it they were cornered by some men and she placed Yoshinobu between her and a tree next to the wall and started swinging her sword hitting the men on the face and hands. When everyone was on the ground Maria took Yoshinobu and run. She heared a loud bang and felt a sharp pain on her rib. She went into an alley and put Yoshinobu on some boxed behind taller boxes and she saw the men run past the alley. She checked the kid for injures while panting and was extremely relieved to find none. She then looked at her rib and saw a big cut. _I'll see to it later_

"_MARIA-SAN!"_

She looked at the phone in her hands and put it on her ear while hugging the toddler whith the other to comfort him. He was still holding his panda close to his chest.

"Sa-sawada-san" she said trying to catch her breath something difficult with Yoshinobu clinging to her for dear life squeezing the panda between them.

"_Maria-san thank goodness!" _

"We were attacked * pant* by some men and *pant* had to run we are *pant* at an alley right now" she explained quickly patting the toddlers head.

"_Are you ok?Yoshinobu?_ She heard the genuine concern in his voice and giggled. She liked that man. She hadn't meet him yet but she could tell he was a good man.

"We are fine Sawada-san! A bit tired from all the running and Yoshinobu is probably a bit hungry" she reasured him and giggled when Yoshinobu's stomach rumbled and he blushed. "Seems like I'm right! I should better find you and go feed Yoshinobu... oh crap I had a delicious apple pie at home! Seems like I don't have anywhere to stay I should probably call Al and Dianna after that..." she mumbled more to herself. She then hanged up with a "Bye I'm heading where we said" and picked Yoshinobu up.

She picked out the alley and walked out placing her hat lower so that it hid her eyes more and placed the boys face closer to her chest. She had hidden her sword in her pants again so that she could hold the boy better... and not attract unwanted attention. She walked down the... street as fast as she could and was about t turn to … avenue when she heard someone shout. "She is here! Grab her!" she looked back and saw the three black suited guys that were outside her door plus three more running up to her pushing people aside.

She hugged Yoshinobu tighter and run to the … avenue. There was a massive traffic jam and there were so many people that she couldn't possible run past them and the men so tall they could spot her immediately.

She looked at the cars.

She looked behind her.

She looked at Yoshinobu.

She raised her shoulders and took her sword off.

_YOLO!_ she thought and jumped on the first car in front of her.

Then on it's roof, on it's trunk and then on the other car. She spotted a limo a few meters above her and was a bit surprised by it. Then she heard shouting and a bullet landed a few centimeters before her toes making her hat and look behind. The men were jumping on top of the cars too with no effort. Her chibi self shouted in despair while her adult self kept running on top of the car with the toddler on her hands.

~~~~~~~In The Limo~~~~~~~

"What the hell is wrong with this traffic?" said the driver poking his head outside the window and beeping.

Tsuna and the others where restless on their seats and kept looking outside the windows for a glimse of black hair or the face of the baby they loved so much.

"Come on!" shouted the driver once more

"Leave a man in the traffic and you will see his true self." said Gokudera

"That and with a computer with slow internet." added Yamamoto.

"Boss! You have to see this!" said the driver and Tsuna walked to the front of the limo and looked where he was pointing.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

A few cars in the front of them there was a girl jumping on top of the cars with Yoshinobu in her arms and a thin metallic sword. She stopped at her tracks and looked behind her shoulder were six black suited man run up to her. She run on top of more cars when she jumped on top of the limo's roof were she was stopped by the men. The occupants of the limo listened to the clunks. Tsuna unfrose when he heard his sons shout.

Like a furious panther he kicked the window so evenly there where no shards of glass where the glass used to be. He then climbed on the roof of the limo and ended face to face with Maria. When their eyes met they both frose and looked into each others eyes. Again something clinked and went into place. Tsuna's anger left and Maria's fear was gone as well. Maria felt safe at his presence and forgot where they were. Tsuna had forgotten as well and not evenRyohei's voice woke them up.

"GAAAAAH! These people were weak to the extremely weak."

"Yeah... they were..." said Tsuna still in his trance and took a stepcloser to him.

"But wao you caused them quite the bruises lady!"

"Yeah... I did..." she said and took a step closer too.

"'Yeah I did' 'yes you did' could you please wake up before I puke?" asked Lambo who had just woken up. That woke the two up too but they couldn't part because Yoshinobu was aguing and grabbing Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna smiled at the boy and took him from the girls arms and kissed him on the cheek. He then smiled at the girl making her feet shake.

"Thank you Maria-san." He said

"Please call me Maria and it was nothing I really enjoyed staying with Yoshinobu." she answered and she started to feel dizzy. Was it that man?

"Please it was my fault for trusting the wrong person."

"We all do it sometimes it's no big deal." she said and looked at the traffic.

"Maria-sa..No...Maria would you like to come to my mansion to live as a babysitter for Yoshinobu?"

Maria was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she was in front of a hottie with an equally cute baby wanting her to go to his house to babysit his kid. She didn't need much time to think actually!

"Of course I would come!" she said and smiled. Now it was Tsuna's turn for shaky legs.

"I'm glad!" beamed Tsuna and looked down at Yoshinobu "Nee Yoshinobu? Aren't you glad too?" Yoshinobu agued to show his approval

**GTOUP**

Tsuna's and Yoshinobu's eyes widened with horror as Maria fainted on the roof.

"MARIA/MAAAAA..."

**So that's it for now I hope you like it! Please review and favorite my fic! Love you all cupcakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Peeks from the corner * H-hey..! * Ducks * stop throughing tomatoes! I know Ihaven't posted in like forever but I had an awful busy time in school and then I was asked to write a scenario... But _but _but BUT! I m here now and I'm dragging the new chap of Motherhood with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr**

Maria could sense someone rustle next to her. She tried to open her eyes but she felt sharp pain and moaned. When she moaned she heard her name being called by a soft worried voice that made her feel warm. She wanted to open her eyes and meet the owner of that heartwarming voice.

"Maria? Maria please wake up"

_I'm trying! _Maria gave it on more try with extreme force this time and succeeded. She then came face to face with Tsuna who was lining on top of her.

"Hm?" she said and titled her head to the right. Tsuna titled his head too and then he felt his self being hauled off the bed. He shrieked and turned to see Mukuro smile at him. _Bad omen _thought Tsuna

"Could you please put me down? I'm no cat you know" he said and Mukuro 'kufuffu'ed while doing us instructed but not silently. When Tsuna was on his own feet Mukuro he whispered in his ear "Kufufufu. What did I interrupt you _adult time?_" Tsuna blushed and Maria giggled at the sight. The two looked at her and almost shrieked. Yoshinobu ,who had refused to leave her side, had curled up next to her and was soundly sleeping. Maria who had discovered that she had hugged the boy with one hand so that he could be more comfortable. Yoshinobu had curled up further onto her chest and she had put her other hand around him. Yoshinobu hugged her waste with his two tiny hands and a satisfied smile had found its way to his baby face as he snaggled. The sight was unbearably cute.

"Ooooow" said Mukuro and placed his fists on his mouth. "I'm out here. I gotta go vanish some villages from the map to regain my manliness." and with that he left.

"What does he mean by that?" She said in a hoarse voice. Her neck was dry. Tsuna understood that by her wince and the way she pinched her neck. He filled a glass of water and sat on the bed next to her. He smiled at yoshinobu and stroked his hear. Then he place one arm under Maria's head and helped her drink. When the glass was empty he carefully placed the glass on the nightstand and hugged her and helped her sit up careful of not waking Yoshinobu up. She winced when a sharp pain hit her ribs. Tsuna looked at her worried

"Does it still pain?"

"A bit. But I'm gonna be fine don't worry" she said and stroked Yoshinobu's hair absentmindedly. Tsuna looked at her and then he sighed.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time but have you thought of my proposal? To stay here as Yoshinobu's nanny?"

"I don't think I time to think about it." she said and graced him a Mona Lisa smile that made him blush. He was doing it a lot lately and it actually annoyed him a bit.

"When I met Yoshinobu I thought he was an abused child. Crying alone in the park and all. And then when he showed me the label with your number I thought it was just the mother that was abusive and let the kid alone in the park. As time ticked by I understood I was stupid and that was not the case. In fact it was the opposite. This child got so much love that it was overwhelming. I want to stay by his side Tsuna. I'm a selfish creature that found something wonderful and doesn't want to let go"

"You mean you love Yoshinobu?" He asked

"It's too early to say but I can guarantee you that I reaaaaaaaaaaally like him! And I think I'll love him very soon" answered Maria and grinned diabolically/teasingly at him

"How soon?" Tsuna said smirked and same way

"In like hours?" she said as if she was ordering an attack to be launched

"Interesting" said Tsuna diabolically taping the tips of his fingers in front of his face and smiling like a mad scientist at her. She laughed so loudly that she started coughing and then she continued laughing making Tsuna laugh too. In a few minutes they were both laying on the bed side by side, with Yoshinobu still sleeping now in Tsuna's arms, giggling. Like from instinct they reached out and linked their fingers. They stayed like for hours not talking just heads and hands touching looking at the ceiling till they fell asleep.

Unknown to them, Gokudera tip toed in the room and covered them with a blanket. He then removed Yoshinobu from Tsuna's arms and opened a door on the opposite side of the room. He ended up in Tsuna's room. He crossed the room confidently and placed him on his crib next to his dad's bed. He wrote a note and placed it on the nightstand in Maria's room and left. When he closed the door he found Reborn leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Does she knows her room is linked to Tsuna's?"

"No, and I don't think he knows either." Gokudera answered and left with Reborn to the audio visual room. When they arrived they found the other guardians and some CEDEF members arguing.

"I think she will be a nice mother for Yoshinobu to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei in Iemitsu's face.

"Why? Because she is beautiful and talented? We practically know nothing about her!" He shouted back spiting saliva everywhere (A/N: Ew Iemitsu!)

"She has potential" said Hibari "Both mother and consort"

"With all due respect Hibari I don't think an unknown girl of one unknown family will be a good wife for my son"

"Ano... how about we let bossu deside?" asked Chrome hesitantly

"NO?" amswered everyone in the room ,except Basil, to Chrome

"The last time he did he ended up with Yoshinobu and a broken heart." said Yamamoto

"Not to mention he didn't trust any woman. I seriously though he had turned gay" said Oregano

"But I think Chrome-san is right! We don't even know if they like each other!"

"Then we will make them" said Hibari

"Hibari why are you so eager to marry Tsuna away" asked Yamamoto

"I have no obligation to answer you" He said and whacked Yamamoto with his tonfas

"This is not right!" continued Chrome. "Bossu should be the one to pick his partner and Yoshinobu his mother!"

"So you don't want her to stay?" asked Yamamoto rubbing his head.

"No!I want her to stay and be friends with her!" after that the argument stopped for a while due to Chrome's overly cute angry face!

When Yoshinobu woke up he understood he was in his crib. And was outerly displeased. He was two years old for God's sake wasn't it about time he got a bed of his own instead of this archaic crib? Well he still couldn't stay in another room so the bed had to be next to his papa's.

Yoshinobu snorted and climbed off the crib and stepped on his dad's nightstand that was awfully close to the crib and then he jumped to the bed and from there to the floor. Another reason to change the crib. He was tall enough to get off it. He walked to the room's door when his intuition told him I was the wrong door. He looked around the room. The only other doors where the wardrobe door, which he didn't even consider as an option, the bathroom door and another one that never remembered opening.

He walked to the unknown door and found it a bit open. He went in the room and then he saw his papa and Maria sleeping. Sometime in their sleep Maria had turned to her side and had rested her head on top of Tsuna's chest while he had hugged her with both arms. Yoshinobu smiled and left the room letting his feet lead him.

When the adults restarted their fight the door cracked open and a tiny figure came in.

"Yoshi-chan. What's wrong?" said Chrome and approached the toddler. Yoshinobu sighed and sat on the chair of the table that was in the middle of the room. The room they where at was merely the hall of the audio room. It was a big room with couches a table and a coffe machine. There was a door that led to the actual audio room. That room was equipped with a microphone, and a lot of security camera's and by a lot I mean IN EVERY SINGLE CENTIMETER OF THE WALLS.

Yoshinobu sighed again and placed his head on the table with his hands stretched in front of his. That reminded of everyone that was once in Namimori Middle of Tsuna. Whenever there was a test he failed or a serious problem he would switch his batteries off like that.

"What's wrong Yoshi-chan is your tummy hurting?" asked Iemitsu and sat down next to him.

"Agu ba da!" Said Yoshinobu and everyone sweatdropped.

"Is that so?" said Hibari and sat opposite Yoshinobu

The Hibari-Yoshinobu council has started and no one else in the room was invited.

"Nyahsfhflans" (A/N: it's supposed to be baby language)

"Hmm"

"fljsdhflf"

"Hm-hm"

Hibari stood up and walked to the coffee machine and opened the cabinet above it. After he searched for a while he found a can with milk (A/N: You know the ones that are in cans and you open then and put a bit of the milk and then water and then you drink it. You can even put it in your coffee and it lasts way longer than the one that it has to be put in the fridge. This one doesn't even need that! You put it on the cabinet and that's all. But after it's opened you need to put it in the fridge) and a mug. After he made a mug of milk he added some cocoa and gave it to Yoshinobu. Yoshinobu accepted it with a smile and Hibari ruffled his hair, Hibari walked towards the others.

"Well?"

"He saw Maria and Tsuna sleep hugging each other and is afraid of their reaction when they wake up...plus he wants his crib changed he says he is too old to sleep in it and that he hurt his butt while he climbed out today" He said and left the room. The Marina (A/N: Maria-Tsuna get it? I took the 'Mari' from Maria and and 'Na' from Tsuna and BOOM!)shippers started their triumph dance while the Marina haters cried in the emo corner.

In a room on the other side of the mansion a certain skylark was gathering blackmailing material while a certain Mafia don was cluelessy sleeping with the unknown, for know, love of his life!

**AAAAAAGH MY HEAD HURTS! Anyway cupcakes hope you enjoyed my new chapie. Hey I haven't asked you! Have you read Fatherhood? If you did Pm me about it I really want to talk with all of you guys!**

**Ok buy for now cupcakes see again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! I know what you are thinking. "You were absent for almost two weeks and now you got 2 chaps in 2 days? What are you implying girl?"**

**1: I just did my hair in an awesome braided bun for no reason that inspired me for some random reason**

**2: I have to update another story but I'm in a serious author's block (plus noone reads it anyway so I can take my time)**

**3: You are awesome and I want to make up to you!**

**MagixAssassinDogDemon- 1: Were the f do you get such names? Cause I wanna get one too! **

**2:Awwwww you are such a dear assassin-chan! I thought the same thing about Hibari too! He is really cool when he understands our baby angel!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own khr**

When the two adults woke up they didn't scream. They didn't shout. They just frose. Well they had full knowledge that they fell asleep holding hands but HOW DID THEY HUGGED EACH OTHER? After a few minutes of staring each other they slide away from each other and wore a blush so bright that the tomatoes the gardener had planted in the back yard wondered how their mates took a human form.

After a while (when the blush had gone away) Tsuna asked permission to check Maria's wound. He was afraid that it had reopened from the clumsy way they slept. However, it was quite the opposite. It had healed almost completely and Maria told him that except a bit soar she felt nothing wrong. After that Tsuna let her to her own devices to take a shower and dress up while he went to his room to clean up. While he stood up he saw Gokudera's note and felt quilty. He had completely forgotten that Yoshinobu was sleeping with them. He banged to the wall multiple time while cursing. He hated it. He was too absorbed in the woman's presence he had forgotten his own son. He was turning like his father forgetting his priorities.

He was thinking how awful of a parent he is when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the worried face of Maria.

"Tsuna is something wrong?" she asked and sat next to him

"Nothing Maria. Shall we go get Yoshinobu? Then we can go grab you something to eat. You must be hungry" he said as he stood up and walked to the door with Maria skipping happily behind him

"You kidding? I'm starving!"

They exited the room and came face to face with a made and a butler. The servants looked shocked but then a happy smile rose to their faces bowed and left. Tsuna could almost hear the rumors spreading. An adult with a child sleeping with a woman of unknown origin in the middle of the day next to the room his son was sleeping. But the rumors weren't quite like that... The servants spread the rumor in record time. Everyone in the mansion were happy that their boss had found a woman to call his lover (A/N:MARINA SHIPPERS ALL THE WAY!) even though they weren't lovers yet.

Tsuna and Maria went in Tsuna's room were Maria observed the place while he was getting a shower.

"TSUNA ARE YOU A MAFIOSO?"she shouted staring at a frame picture. She heard a bang, a splash, stuff being thrown and then the door bang into the wall. Tsuna merged out the bathroom with a towel around his waist barely covering himself. Maria whistled and Tsuna blushed fixing the towel.

"How do you know?" he asked out of breath.

"There is a pic with you and some other guys and under it it says 'The 10th generation of Vongola' and there is a baner in the pic that says 'Sawada Tsunayoshi The Best Mafia Boss Of All'" she said and showed it to Tsuna.

"It's true... I'm a mafia boss" and then he told her everything. How he met Reborn, how he got to were he is now but he left the story about Yoshinobu's mother unsaid. Maria listened to him carefully. When he finished he looked at her worried,

"Do you hate me now? I promise that nothing bad will happen to you"

"I'm not afraid." she smiled

"Huh?"

"Im not afraid or scared of you. I don't know why so don't ask me. But I know you are not a bad person and that you would protect me" she said and put a seductive face on and traced Tsuna's abs with her fingers "But if you don't go finish your bath I don't know who will protect you" Tsuna ran to the bathroom while Maria walked to the crib and bent to pick Yoshinobu up with a smile on her face. Yoshinobu wasn't there. Her heart stopped. She looked around the room under the bed, behind the curtains, inside the wardrobe. She halted in the middle of the room clenching her hair and looking around with a desperate expression. She heard the bathroom door open and close.

"_That's right I'm not alone in this!"_ She turned around run up to Tsuna

"What is it Maria?" He asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the crib. Her voice was gone she couldn't even outer a word. While Tsuna was looking in the crib to find Yoshinobu nowhere to be found Maria started crying. Tsuna's head perked up to see the girl sob and hugging her body like it was about to break. He remembered the wife of an allied woman who had done th exact same thing when her son had gone missing. He and his guardians had gone for a visit to this allied family when the news about their son's abduction came to them. The father of the family had sent his men out immediately and Tsuna was trying to calm the wife down who was crying her eyes out and hugging her body like it was out of glass. When the kid was found the first one to go next to him was the mother. She had run down the stairs of the mansion shouting her kids name and when she reached the living room he was in she hugged him while crying.

Tsuna calmed out at once. One person out of his mind was enough in this situation. He walked up to her and hugged her caressing her hair. She clenched his shirt in her fists and cried on his shoulder.

"W-what if he w-was taken b-by an enemy of y-yours?" She asked looking up at him.

"That is not possible the alarm would have come off" he told her but he suppressed his own worry.

"Last time he was left in the park by his nanny. What if there was an enemy that infiltrated your territory and did the same?" She replied and tiptoeing trying to reach his eye level. He rubbed her back with one hand and wiped her tears with the other

"Let's not jump in conclusions. Let's search for him first ne?"

Maria nodded and they set of holding hands. While the left the room with long strides Maria whipped her tears and looked at Tsuna's hand covering hers. It was shaking. She looked at his shoulders and they were as firm as a rock. His face had a determined expression. Maria could see why this man was the boss of a Mafia family. He could so easily hide his emotions and pull a facade for everyones sake. She didn't like it. It meant that he couldn't afford to express his felling even to his closest friends. She wanted to do something about. Even if it was a little...Even if it was only once... She wanted him to rely on her.

They searched every room of the mansion and asked every servant without giving any unnecessary information. They reached the audio room and they found Yoshinobu drinking his milk sitting on a chair swinging his feet in the air.

"YOSHINOBU!" the two adults shouted and ran up to the boy hugging his life out. "We were so worried why did you leave?" asked Maria crying again.

"You stupid boy" pouted Tsuna and fake hit him on the head suppressing his tears.

_Click_

"Huh?"asked the two adults as they turned to the sound. Iemitsu was holding a camera and was the one who just took the photo.

"I thought you were aigainst 'Marina'" whispered Yamamoto in his ear and Iemitsu glared at the smirking man.

"Sorry for wanting to have a photo of my cute son and grandson." pouted the blonde.

On the couch next to the door was sitting Chrome, Oregano and Basil while next to the couch Yamamoto, Gokudera and Iemitsu were leaning on the wall.

"Could you please explain to me why my son is not sleeping in his crib as Hayato's note said he did?" asked an angry Tsuna and stood up from next his son. Maria stood up and picked Yoshinobu up. She walked up to Tsuna and stood a step behind him looking at the conversation going on about how the toddler had walked in the room. Maria had started to feel out of place and even Yoshinobu looked bored as he was playing with the woman hair. Chrome decided to talk to the woman.

"Ano... Are you alright?" she asked

"Hm? What do you mean?" answered Maria in a friendly tone

"A-about your injury" said Chrome hesitantly

"Ah that! It is alright now thanks for asking" said Maria with a smile

"Ryohei was the one who healed you so you should thank him"

"I don't know who he is..."

"I can introduce you later!" said Chrome eagerly and Maria could see flowers behind her and a blush in her cheeks. She chuckled and replied with an ok.

When the men stop their arguing they saw the three women (Oregano had joined along the way) chatting about everything unimportant. At dinner Maria properly thanked Ryohei and got to meet all of the guardians. Some of them creeped her but she said nothing and decided to give them a go. She watched over Yoshinobu as he ate and noticed that Tsuna was doing the same. She chatted with Chrome and became best friends in an instant. Chrome was so happy. Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Oregano-chan weren't visiting and the maids didn't want to befriend her. That often so she was practically the only girl in a bunch of boys. She longed so much for a friend she could talk to about girly stuff.

Maria was happy too. None of the girls she new had the same interests as her and Chrome was like her twin in both interests and way of thinking. The guardians were amased of how quickly girl became friends.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's all for now folks. * buggs bunny voice* Well I don't want you to rust on me so let's not get out of shape so let's do our hangercliff exercisses.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! I'm back cupcakes with a new Motherhood chap. Because I'm bored I'm gonna speed the fic a bit. We will jump a few months later when our honey bees will be unknowingly in love But do not worry cupcakes! I'm gonna write down a summary of these months. Well let me tell ya a rival is appearing. Is he gonna win Maria over or not? What will Tuna-fish do? Will Yoshinobu accept the new arrangement?

**Guest- Are you in my mind or something? THAT is the main idea of this fic. Not idea. Entertainment. Yeah that's the word. In a few chaps we are gonna have it. *nods head * **

A few months after Maria had become Yoshinobu's nanny everything was weird. It was peaceful. Very...peaceful. Maria was concerned about that. Was Mafia supposed to be so peaceful? And everyone was kind and smiling too. Not that she minded actually she was grateful. She came closer to the staff (although they still thought she was the boss's consort so they kept a respective distance from her), Tsuna and Yoshinobu. Oh her sweet Yoshinobu.

He was too cute for words. He would come sleep with her some nights. He would poke his head from the door and when she smiled at him and nodded he would smile brighter than the sun and climb on her bed to cuddle in her arms where he would sleep for the rest of the night till they were woken up by the maids and butlers camera clicks.

Yoshinobu was fond of her and was not afraid to show it. He would follow her around, do whatever she asked him (not ridiculous things. More like to pick up his toys or change clothes) and demanding to be picked up by her. When his papa was there he would play with him till he dropped and then he would drag him to Maria's side were he would sleep flat on their laps. (A/N: MARINA SHIPPER!) More camera clicks...

Chrome was delighted to have a girl there. Bianci, Oregano and Lal had no time to keep her company and Nana was in Japan with Kyoko, Haru and the two kids, who had decided they wanted to finish school away from the Mafia something Tsuna approved. So Chrome was basically always together with Maria. That's how Maria discovered Chrome was pregnant with Mukuro's kid.

One day Chrome and Maria had taken Yoshinobu to the hill behind the building to play. The mansion had two gardens. The front one ,that was decorated with roses and other fancy things like fountains and benches, and the back one, that was unattended. It was a hill with grass and wild flowers that led to the forest around the mansion. Chrome and Yoshinobu taught Maria, who was a complete city girl, how to make flower crowns. After the three of them were crowned as the royal Family of the Vongola Kingdom they chased it's other till Chrome asked them to sit down for a bit.

Yoshinobu wanted to make a flower crown for his dad so he set of to pick some flowers. Chrome placed a hand over her stomach making Maria worry.

"Chrome what's wrong?" she asked as she was sitting down next to her, the skirt of her spring dress spreading as a flower just like Chrome's (A/N: Just imagine the way Victorian dresses spread on the floor when the heroine fall on her knees after a heart break in the movies)

"I-I don't k-know how to say it." she whispered and looked at Yoshinobu who was far enough to not hear them.

"M-maria I-I think I'm pregnant."

"You think?" Maria was dumbfounded. Who was the father?When?

"HOW?" she asked

"You know last month Mukuro-sama came to my room and-"

"I don't wanna know!" Said Maria closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Chrome was shaking.

"Did you tell him?" she asked gently and Chrome nodded in a negative manner with tears falling of her eyes.

"I-it may be j-ju-just some a-a-a-abno-rmal-lity with my p-p-period. I d-don't w-w-ant to bo-bother him for nothing" She said and Maria hugged the crying girl.

"Shhh. It's ok"

"No it's not! If I'm really pregnant then I'll have to tell him!" Said Chrome and looked at the girl.

"And what's the problem? You are going out! He should take responsibility!"

"But-"

"Listen" said Maria angrily and grabbed her shoulders "You are a really good friend of mine so that's why I'm gonna say this. And I'm gonna say this once! I have seen a lot of kids being abandoned by their parents. And if you think it's fine to abandon your baby then I'm not gonna let this happen. 'It's for it's own good' 'I can't raise it' 'He will find a better family' I have heard it all. And you know what? All these people who abandoned their children were like you. Afraid and unwilling to accept them. You know something else? _These kids are not fine!_They end up crying and harming them selves. If you don't want to give raise it give birth to it and then give it to me"

"I never said I was gonna abandon the child!" shouted Chrome and Yoshinobu turned around confused "And I'm gonna raise it! Even if I don't tell Mukuro!"

"By not telling Mukuro you are abandoning the child."Yoshinobu run up to then and hugged Maria who smiled at him to not make him suspicious of anything

"I-if I-I'm r-really _you know_ I'll tell him"

Maria smiled.

"You said a month huh?"

Maria dragged Chrome and Yoshinobu to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. They went to the nearby cafeteria and did the test. While they were waiting Maria ordered them coffee and juice. Yoshinobu was coloring the draw the waitress gave him happily oblivious of their surroundings and events. When Chrome came of the bathroom. She had a grim expression as she sat opposite Maria who was caressing Yoshinobu's head while picking at his drawing.

"Well?" said Maria.

"It's positive" Chrome started crying and Maria moved to hug her. Yoshinobu went down the table to Chrome's side and hugged her too. Chrome smiled at him and hugged both of them. A waitress filled their water bottles and passed them some tissues.

When Chrome was better and they drunk their coffee they went to a fencing supplying shop and bought a foil antique that was as sharp as new. Then they went to Shamal's office in town. Maria had experienced first hand the perverted acts of the doctor.

Maria had Yoshinobu on her left thing and she was holding him with her one arm while she was holding the foil with the other. She had sparred with Yamamoto a bit but she wasn't into Japanese fencing style she was cut out for western style more.

While Shamal was examining Chrome he had the craziest thought ever.

"_Isn't she a lioness? Just like that Vongola brat. Well... I think they are right when they say she is the best for him." _

The doctor looked at her and smirked earning a nice cut on his leg.

When the examination was over Shamal confirmed the pregnancy test. A month of pregnancy. On their way home they were silent. Maria had bought a Mythology picture book for Yoshinobu who was now adsorbed in the beautiful drawings. When they reached the mansion Mukuro was the one to greet them

"Where were you?" He asked

"We went to see Shamal" said Chrome and took Maria's hand for support.

"Why? What happened?" asked he looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Mukuro-sama. I-I -im pregnant" said Chrome and looked at him. "And it's yours"

A month later they had their wedding.

**Soooooo that's it for now! The rival will come soon! Ughhh I'm tired! Anyway! Merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year! See you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! So I know last time I promised for a rival to appear back I got this sudden idea about Chrome's pregnancy and well...I got hooked on that. Well he will appear now! So... onto that.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR the song belongs to Jason Marz and it's called I won'y give up.**

"Mr. Savaglio I told you the Vongola doesn't expand it's business in the field of pornography." said Tsuna trying not to sound rude.

"But Mr. Sawada I thought I told you that this is not our field either." replied a young blond man with purple eyes. Tsuna had to admit that he was rather handsome but he knew better than judging him from his appearance

"And how do you explain the pornographic videos that where uploaded to various sites with member of your familia as actors?"

"Mere members that wanted to create a sex tape. Ah sorry. A guy like you couldn't possibly know what a sex tape is"

"I know what a sex tape is Mr. Savaglio... If you please could you tell me what you want from us?" asked Tsuna politely once more.

"I ask for your help against another famiglia. You see we are newly found and many other famiglias wish to attack us."

"I'll think about it Mr. Savaglio... Let me walk you outside for now."

"That would be nice"

As they were walking down the path a faint singing would be heard. Tsuna realised whose voice that was and merely smiled at the sound. Unfortunately, his companion had heard the voice too.

"Who does this angelic voice belong too, Mr. Sawada?"

"It belongs to my son's nanny." answered Tsuna reluctantly. He was approaching the door the voice was coming from he heard a few of the lyrics.

"_And I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I giving all of my love to you _

_God knows I tough enough..."_

"A miraculous voice indeed. Right ?"

"You are right."

And then the song stopped and the two men stopped as well. Yamamoto and Hayato that followed them from a distance looked confused. A few seconds later a russet haired head appeared from behind the door and Tsuna recognizing the toddler smiled.

"PAPA!" shouted the toddler and run up to his father who knelled and picked him up in his arms.

"Yoshinobu what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to play with Maria?"

"Tsuna sorry! I was cleaning the place and he escaped! Like seriously are you a snake or something?" asked Maria running towards them with her black hair flying behind her.

"Why were you cleaning the maids could do it!" said Tsuna placing a stray strand behind her ear and placing Yoshinobu on his hip on the same time.

"I couldn't leave the place the mess this guy made" she said and pinched Yoshinobu's cheek making him squeal and hide in the crook of his father's neck giving her a fake pout that made her grin at him. Tsuna gave him a kiss on his forehead. That was when he heard his companion chuckle.

"Oh pardon me Mr. Sawada didn't know your nanny was something more than that."

"Teme!"

"Gokudera shh!"

"NO!YOU ARE WRONG!" shouted the both of them blushing furiously.

_I wish it was was true but...WAIT WHAT?_ Thought Maria.

"What a relief" said Mr. Savaglio and took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. Then he put his other hand on top of hers and said.

"Mario Savaglio. An honor to meet you"

_'Mario Savaglio, An honor to meet you' what a jock!_ Though Tsuna and glared the man on top of Yoshinobu's head.

"Marialina Aceri nice too meet you." said Maria shyly

"What a fair lady. Please don't be shy"

_'Please don't be shy' OF COURSE SHE WILL BE SHY!THE HELL WITH THIS FLIRTING! _thought Tsuna as he caressed Yoshinobu's hair.

"Ah... Yeah"

"I would like to meet you once more is that possible?"

_OF COURSE NOT! Who in their right minds would want to go out with you?_

"Ehm...sure!"

_WHAT?_

"Ahhh how about we go out tomorrow?" he asked and caressed her cheek

_You touch her one more time! Wait why do I care so much?_

"I'm sorry I promised to go to the doctors with a friend and Yoshinobu."

"Doctor?"asked Tsuna

"For Chrome's check up. Yoshinobu wanted to see the baby too!" said Maria and escaped from Mr. Savaglio's circle and run up to Tsuna like a little kid.

"Heee is that so?" he asked and patted her head

"Yeah we will be able to see the gender of the baby!" said Maria with stars in her eyes

"Um-um" nodded Yoshinobu with stars in his own eyes.

"And then do you want to go buy some books?" whispered Maria leaning closely to Yoshinobu (and Tsuna)

"GYAAAAAAH!" shouted the toddler in agreement.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna giggled at the sight. These two really started to look like mother and son.

"YIOSH! Yoshinobu wanna go grb something to eat?" asked Gokudera and took the toddler off his boss's arms and went down the kitchen with Maria on his heels.

Mr. Savaglio looked at the girl as she passed with a smirk on his face.

"Then Mr. Savaglio shall we go?" asked Tsuna whipping a goofy smile off his face.

"Of course!"

Before Mr. Savaglio entered the car he gave Tsuna a smirk.

"You have a nice family indeed Mr. Sawada. What if someone ruined it... again?"

"Again?" asked Tsuna but it was too late as the man had closed the car door and drove away.

"I don't like this" said Yamamoto putting his hands on his waist and watched as the car drove away.

"Neither do I" answered Tsuna and headed to the mansion's kitchen where he found Gokudera shouting at some chefs, Yoshinobu at Maria's lap eating some cookies and the rest of the chefs, maids and butlers cooing at the toddler. When Yoshinobu saw him he smiled and patted Maria's arm to catch her attention "Mama!" he said and pointed at a frosen Tsuna "Papa is hewe!"

"HEAD CHEF! THE CHAMPAGNE!"

**AAAAAAAND CUT! Like seriously I have literally no idea why I made Yoshinobu talk right now! I had planned to make him talk later in the story but who cares! Let's speed the things a little! Alsoooo...clifie! I like those! Till next time BYEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! I'm back! Well it's Christmas but don't except me to write any Christmas omake! Anyway here ya go *Throughs chapter at you ***

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR**

Maria was so hard trying not to squeal.

Yoshinobu called her mama! The toddler looked up at her and smiled.

"Mama!" he said and Maria gave in. She hugged the life force out of him and tears of happiness started flowing. After a while she felt someone approaching her. She looked up and she saw Tsuna with tears in his own eyes.

"Well... you're a mama now" he said and they both laughed

"Whatever...papa"

"Ughhhhh..." they both turned at the far end of the kitchen and they saw all of the chefs as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera surrounded by smoke, italian-bar-style, and empty bottles of whiskey in front of them.

"I remember when he was still a baby and would squeal and laugh and looking at you like you were his hero... and now he says "Mama!Papa is hewe!"!He grows up too fast" cried Gokudera like some sort of dad who married his daughter away

"In a while he will be bringing girls says: "Yo old man! Imma marry her!" said a chef

"Yoshi-chan wouldn't talk like that!" cried another

"I think we should leave them." whispered Tsuna and Maria nodded sitting up with Yoshinobu in her arms and walked out of the room to the back yard.

Today was Yoshinobu's best day! First he told his mama that papa was there and he was so happy he could finally talk! After that everyone was so happy! His mama and papa took him in the front yard through the back yard and after they had rolled between the flowers he was showered with hugs and kisses and flowers!. Both his mama and papa were so happy and were smiling so brightly!

They played tag and hide and seek and many more games! Then they went back to the kitchen and saw all the chefs sleeping on the counter snoring (Gokudera and Yamamoto too). While his papa dragged them to a corner and cleaned the counter his mama baked the apple pie he love so much and gave him the biggest peace!

He was so happy that his parents were happy that everyone was happy! He really wanted to meet Chrome's baby so that they can be even more happy!

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" said Reborn that night

"Yeaaaah Reborn?~~" sang Tsuna swinging at his chair.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Yoshinobu called Maria 'mama'"

"Whaaaaat?" asked Reborn surprised

"Yeaaaaaaaah"

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It's nice that Yoshinobu got a mother model" he said with a daydreaming expression "It's just...It would be nice if she was his real mother" he said and blushed

"You like her" said Reborn with a smirk

Tsuna flushed more and hid his face in his arms

"I-I don't know." he said and then picked at Reborn "I-I'm afraid"

Reborn's gase softened and placed a hand on his students head.

"Just give her a chance" he said and left.

The next morning Maria woke up with Yoshinobu in her arms. She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. She took his sleeping form in her arms and went in Tsuna's room to put him on his bed.

_Tsuna is not here_ she said and stroked the man's pillow dreamingly. She sighed and went to her room. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Yoshinobu would wake up soon and she had to dress him up. She finished her shower and opened her closet

_The f?_

All her clothes were replaced with dresses. Don't get her wrong she loved dresses but these ones...

_Am I going to prom or what?_

These dresses were extravagant! Balloon ones, frilly ones, blue ones, green ones! And her jeans nowhere to be found. She looked at her shoes. Heels. She rarely wore heels and when she did she made sure she was holding on something. Seriously, two steps and she fells.

_No time to search. She _thought as she heard Yoshinobu calling her. She grabbed a dress,wore it and ran bearfoot and with wet hair to Yoshinobu who had started crying. When he saw her he stopped looked at her from up and down and grinned. He ran up to her and hugged her leg. Maria kissed his forehead and detached him so she can find him some clothes and dress him.

"Now are you ready for breakfast?" she smiled at him and took his hand exiting the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Sorry cupcakes for updating such a disappointing chap last time guys could you forgive me? *puppy eyes * I'm gonna satisfy you while a biiiiiiiig chapie here that is rated T! So if you are not responsible teens don't read it! *motherly tone ***

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

"Who took my clothes?" asked Maria banging the dining room door open with Yoshinobu on her heels. Everyone in the room looked at her and some butlers whistled. Maria looked firmly at the residents of the mansion that sat on the table with her hands on her waist and a hip popped on her side.

"W-what happened e-exactly?" asked Tsuna choking on his own saliva. Maria was wearing frilly blue dress with a black belt sewed on the waist of the U necked dress. Yoshinobu had made her wear a pair of black heels that she was surprised that she could actually not only walk on them but even run.

"This morning I woke up and all my clothes were replaced with this kind of dresses." she said and pointing at her dress. "And not only that the shoes are heels that for some weird reason I can walk them!" Yoshinobu ran up to his papa who bent over and put him on his lap.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Who would want to change her clothes with these dresses _Not like they don't suit her_ thought Tsuna and he blushed.

"I did it" said Reborn sipping his espresso calmly. Everyone looked at him and he gave Tsuna a wink under his fedora that made him understand. _She thinks of her as my fiancee now HIEEEEEE!Maria run as fast as you can! Not that I mind what he did though... Wait WHAT? Of course I mind!_

"Reborn why?" she asked snapping Tsuna off his daze.

"Your clothes were despicable. If you were to represent the Vongola you at least had to have a nice wardrobe."he said flatly and the servants deadpanned.

"Who about the other servants?" asked Mukuro

"They are not known she is" he said.

"Can I please have my clothes back?" she asked as she sat down.

"No"

"But-"

"I disposed them"

End of discussion.

"GAAAAAH THAT REBORN!" shouted Maria once they were in the car heading to Shamal's town office.

"Relax he had good intentions" said Chrome.

"You really think so?" asked Maria mockingly while Yoshinobu played with her hair.

"What I think is that you should relax and enjoy the cute dresses you got" said chrome and tied Maria's hair up leaving two strands down for Yoshinobu to play.

"Yes mom"

"Hey I'm gonna be one in 4 months I need practice."

They both laughed and played with Yoshinobu for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the office Shamal tried to molest them but Mukuro appeared and kicked him to do his job. During the examination Mukuro stayed next to Chrome holding her hand and kissing it every time something appeared on the screen.

Maria was sitting behind them in a distance with her little toddler who had his brown eyes pinned on the screen. Maria caught her self feeling jealous. She was surprised about it. It was not that she didn't want her friend to be happy but that... she wanted to experience it too _With Mukuro? No no definitely not. _ She didn't want to be Mukuro's bride that's for sure. _Then with who? _

"Mama?Papa?" asked Yoshinobu

"He won't be coming honey he is busy." she said and Shamal looked at her and winked at the couple who winked back. Yoshinobu pouted and Maria hugged him lovingly.

"Who about we buy him something? You can give it to him when we go back"

"Something tells me he is gonna appreciate the gift more than normal" whispered Mukuro and the other too giggled.

"Un!"

"It's settled then!" said Maria and smiled at him.

"AND WE HAVE THE GENDER!"

"ITS A GIRL RIGHT?"

"YOU ARE HALF RIGHT!

"What a transgender?" asked Maria mockingly at their attitude.

"Twins. Right? A boy and a girl" smiled Chrome

"Hai" said Shamal

"Kufufufufu let's see how Tsunayoshi will top that" said Mukuro

_What? Does Tsuna have a girl that is pregnant? He probably has he is so handsome afterall. He is a mafia boss too so he probably hides her to be safe. _Thought Maria depressed. She felt no weight on her knees and looked up to find Yoshinobu sitting half in Mukuro's knees and half lying on the bed with his ear pressed on Chrome's tummy.

"Can you hear the baby Yoshi-chan?" asked Mukuro and left a laugh when Maria came behind him and fast as a snake pinched Yoshinobu's sides making him jolt. Yoshinobu pouted at her and pressed his ear on Chrome's belly again only to jolt again when Shamal pinched his ribs.

"Nyaaah" pouted Yoshinobu crossing his arms on his chest staring at the window opposite him angrily/cutely.

"Oya oya I don't want pouts next to my children." said Mukuro and started tickling the toddler on his knees. Yoshinobu started laughing uncontrollably and tried to escape ending sliding on the floor in front of his Uncle's legs with his shirt up to his armpits and a tired 'nuuuu'

After the laughter attack Maria picked the toddler up fixed his clothes and said goodbye to the others. While she was leaving the office she started talking to Yoshinobu about how great it would be that two new kids would come in a few months. He also told him that they are gonna be really weak so he better be a good brother and protect them. Yoshinobu nodded at that with a glint in his eyes.

"Ms. Maria"

Maria turned around and took a while to recognize the man with the blond hair and purple eyes.

" ! How are you doing?" she asked him as he walked back at him picking Yoshinobu up and placing on her hip. The toddler had started to get tired from walking.

"I'm very well now...How about you?" he asked them with a smile that made Yoshinobu dislike that man. His hair was full of product oh he could tell.

"Mama" said Yoshinobu and pointed at the road. Maria understood that he was uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

"Mama?" asked Mr. Savaglio raising a brow

"Yes he calls me that" said Maria with a fond smile directed at Yoshinobu who had linked his arms possessively at her neck and was secretly glaring at the man not cutely at all (A/N: Vongola Hyper Intution guys... it runs in the blood).

"Aren't you vexed about it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well a child that is not yours calling you 'mama' isn't it a bit... vexing?" he asked with a frown

_How dare he? Is he up to a fight?_though Maria

"I don't think like that way Mr. Savaglio" she said with a stiff expression and cold glare.

"Of course. They pay you a lot right? I can see you are well treated." he said looking at her dress heels and hair.

_You bastard._ She though

"That's why we put up with everything right? For the money" he said and fell down when Maria punched him on the nose

"How about you go learn some manners and humanity, you lecher" she hissed and left as fast and dignified she could with Yoshinobu in her arms. She ended up in the park were she had found the toddler and sat on the same bench.

"Yoshinobu"

No response.

"Yoshinobu please."

No response. Yoshinobu's bangs were hiding his eyes.

"Yoshinobu I'm not doing for the money, nor the pretty clothes" said Maria desperately "I love you like my true child and no one can change it! Please don't listen to him!"

"What nice words" said someone from behind them and they were left in the darkness.

"What do you mean they are gone?" shouted Tsuna enraged

"We searched everywhere but there is no sight of them" said the man in black in front of his desk.

"SEARCH AGAIN!" roared Tsuna at the poor men who left the room running.

'Tsuna my men found something." said Reborn as he came in

"WHAT?"

Reborn handed him a pic of Maria holding Yoshinobu and talking to that bastard Savaglio.

"It was taken by a camera near Shamal's office."

"She must have gone to buy your present"said Mukuro who was leaning on the door frame

"What present?" asked Tsuna

"They were planning to buy you a little something to give you once they were back."

Tsuna's eyes turned gold and the photo got burned as he entered HWM.

"We are off."

Maria woke up with her wrists burning. She tried to stand but found her self tied with ropes and ganged. She looked around and saw Yoshinobu sitting scared in a corned opposite her with bruises on his face and tiny arms. There were traces of tears and Maria's heart could help but break when she thought how her baby was treated. She tried to sit up but a hand lifted her up. She looked behind her and found the owner was a tall masculine man in his forties who wore sun glasses and a brown suit.

"Hello young lady. Sorry for the treatment my men gave you. The Mafia has drove their manners away." He said as he untied Maria

"Who are you and what have you done to Yoshinobu?" she said and tried to run to Yoshinobu. But two men blocked her way.

"Now now. Let's talk civilly. No need for violence"

"What? You knocked us out and brought us here without our consent and you were certainly hitting Yoshinobu and you are talking about no violence?" she said mockingly as she was placed on a chair. Her head though kept turning on Yoshinobu who was sitting on the corner hugging his knees.

"Well I'm sure we will agree' said the man as he sat down "You see as the boss of a mafia family I need to take some measures. Now the family you belong to Vongola is a great enemy of mine and even though I have come to an agreement with the previous boss this new one keeps opposing me. Well I want to tell him that he can't by 'educating' his son." he smiled "You are free to go though. If you promise to not tell on us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Maria enraged. "You think I will leave Yoshinobu here and leave while you do who knows what on him?"

"Yes" smiled the man

"Fuck off." she hissed. The man lost his smile and stayed silent for a while as if seizing her.

"Change of plans boys."He said and smiled at his men. "You may do _whatever_ you want to the girl... in front of the boy."

"What?" hissed Maria as she was dragged in the center of the room by the two men who pinned her in the ground. "What do you think you are doing." she hissed as she tried to shove their hands away. She felt a hand touch her thigh and she kicked away hitting the mans face.

"You bitch" he hissed and hit her face making her shout. At that Yoshinobu started crying.

"Shut up you brat." shouted the boss and slapped Yoshinobu who got even more scared and cried even more.

"Don't you touch him!" shouted Maria and kicked one man knocking him into unconsciousness. The moment he saw the man taking his belt of and raising in above his head to hit Yoshinobu she snapped. She hit with who knows what the other man and dashed at Yoshinobu. She knelled between him and the man blocking him and taking the blow instead. Yoshinobu stopped crying and looked up surprised

"You bitch!" Shouted the man and whipped Maria's back again and again.

"Mama?"

"Don't worry Yoshinobu...Everything is fine!"

The man kept swearing and hitting Maria while she took it all and blocked his way to Yoshinobu. She placed his close to her chest and smiled at him

"Ne my love? I love you so don't worry okay? I know we are in a difficult situation but papa will come and take us home. So don't cry or worry ok? He will come I know it. And can you remember one more think? I love you... I love you a so much if they take you away from me I don't know what I will do. Please,Please my love don't hear anything any one says about your papa's or mama's love ne? We love you so much you can't even imagine...You are our baby... So live and don't forget me ne?" she said as she drifted in unconsciousness once more "I...lo..ve...you".

The man stopped as the woman fell down.

"Mama?" said Yoshinobu in shock and shook Maria's arm

"She is dead kid... and you are gonna follow."

She was dead? Like that bird he found with Kyoya-ji-chan in the garden that wouldn't wake up? His mama wouldn't wake up either? She wouldn't sing to him any more? She wouldn't hug him any more? She wouldn't smile or kiss him any more? They wouldn't play again? Why? Why? WHY?

"...mamaaaaaaa" cried Yoshinobu and shook his mama even harder. She couldn't be...no.. there was no way his mama wouldn't wake up any more... It was a trick!It had to be!His mama would wake up and would tickle him and fake bite his neck's crook...right?

But why did his mama turn cold? Yoshinobu hugged her trying to give her some warmth.

_Please mama wake up!_ Maria gave off a shaky breath and opened her eyes.

"Yo..shi..no..bu..." she smiled as she caressed his cheek.

"You are still alive?" asked the boss and stood above them with a gun. "It doesn't matter you are not gonna be for long. Ciao~" He said as he raised the gun!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Yoshinobu and orange flames appears on his forehead and hands surrounding the room. At that moment the door flew open and Tsuna came in with Mr. Savaglio his guardians and an army of black dressed men. The man stepped back trying to avoid the flame but tripped on his men and hit his head on the corner of the chair dying.

Maria found the flames beautiful... and her baby even more than that. She touched his cheek and the flames died. "Yoshinobu! Maria!" Shouted Tsuna and ran up to them hugging them both.

"I knew you would come" said Maria and drifted once again in unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna was about to flip. When he heard Maria and Tsuna were kidnapped he was furious. Who dared to touched what belonged to him? He broke hell lose to find them. When he saw that picture of her with that bastard Savaglio he flew his way to his mansion and demanded answers. When his guardians arrived they found a room full of unconscious bodies and Savaglio tided on a chair _that was hanging from the ceiling while Tsuna was rocking him back and forth like a kitty toy_.

The shock was huge.

But the greater shock was when Savaglio had actually planted a device to Maria when he bumped at him. With this information Tsuna tore his clothes and office to find the tracking device. After that he called an army of men and headed to the location displayed leaving Savaglio on the floor naked.

On their way there Tsuna had a recollection of all the times he spend with both of them. They were irreplaceable. His son... he loved him so much... he was his only string to sanity. He remembered when he was born and smiled. He was so beautiful back then. He was so nervous at first but when he got him in his arms all his anxiety and worry left with his running tears. Yoshinobu was his miracle, his son! Words couldn't describe how much he loved him. The only thing Tsuna knew was that if his child died he would kill him self.

And then he thought of Maria. Oh how much he yearned for her. Her sweet voice. The way she looked at his son with gaze full of love. She was what he imagined a mother would be for Yoshinobu. Yoshinobu had accepted her and he could definitely seduce her into marrying him so what was holding him back? He was afraid. Of what? What if she turns out to be like _her?_ She knows about the Mafia but not its real face. He was sure she would break and leave them once this was over

And yet...

When he arrived at the building he let his frustration on the guards and run to the room. When he opened the door he saw Yoshinobu drawing his flames back and Maria caressing his cheek. And then the flames died and Tsuna ran up to them and hugged them like there was no tomorrow.

"I knew you would come"

_Will her trust remain?_

Three days have past and Yoshinobu had a fever and Maria wouldn't wake up. Tsuna and the others spent their time between visiting them and paperwork. They were all so worried about them. On the third day Yoshinobu woke up and they moved him to Maria's room so that they can be together. Yoshinobu spent his days cuddling at her and listening to his dad's stories. The guardians had taken up most of the paperwork so that he can spent time with them.

So Tsuna spent his afternoons lying between them reading stories to his son or just telling him how much he loved him. On the fifth day Tsuna found Yoshinobu sleeping in the arms of Maria who was sitting on the window seal looking at the night sky. That day Tsuna had to go out to buy something so he asked his friends to take care of them.

"Maria" he whispered from the door. She turned around and smiled warmly at him

"Tsuna! You came!" she said and Tsuna went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you woke up" he whispered and knelled down beside her holding her hand and crying over it.

"Tsuna...please don't cry. I'm fine now" she said as she took the hand he was holding and patted his head. "Don't cry... you make me sad" she said and tears fell of her eyes. Tsuna looked up at her and cupped her cheeks.

He leaned up at her and kissed her tears.

"I promise I'll make you two shed no tear." He said and hugged both of them. "I promise on my life."

Yoshinobu steered up and looked at his dad.

"Papa? Awe you hewe?" he said and rubbed his eyes with his feasts sitting up on Maria's arms

"Yes honey... I came to see you." he replied patting his head

"Hm... Papa, Mama I love you vewy much" He said with his eyes flashing gold. Maria smiled at him and hugged him.

"We love you too my love... More than you can imagine" she said

"That's right my love... whatever you do... wherever you go we will love you the same... remember that" said Tsuna and watched his son fall asleep again in his _mother's_ arms. Because Maria was his mother not _her_. "That's how a parents love should be" he added later when Yoshinobu couldn't hear.

Tsuna caressed his son head a bit more and then he took him in his arms and took him to his room where he placed him on his bed. He smiled at his sleeping form and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you... forever"

Then he closed the door and went back to Maria... he had something to discuss. When he went back to the room he found Maria in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"I have been thinking... will I was asleep" she said and took a step towards him

"Me too... and I have come to a conclusion" he said and took a step too.

"I don't care of the dangers..." she took another step towards him

"I'll protect you from them.." he said and took a step too

"I don't want to hide anything from anyone"

"Even if it's dangerous we will say it"

"I want to be next to Yoshinobu and you forever"

"Then be" he said and touched her face. They were taking a step with every sentence and now they were in front of each other

"I love you" they said on the same time and laughed. They looked into each others eyes and kissed. When they broke up they linked their arms around each others waists. Maria rested her head on Tsuna's chest taking in his smell.

"I don't know since when... but I- I don't want to lose either you or Yoshinobu!" said Maria and suddenly looked up in tears "So please! Regardless the danger let me be beside you! Let me support you! Please... don't drive me away..." she cried and Tsuna hugged her even tighter. She winced and Tsuna picked at her back from inside her shirt. He saw red scars across her back from the belt of that man. Tsuna put his hand inside the shirt and caressed the scars.

"Ryohei said there will be no scars when they fully heal." he said painfully

"What do you mean? You would stop loving me if the scars remain?" asked Maria playfully and Tsuna caught the mood

"Of course! My girlfriend should have pure skin touched by none! Scars mean a rebellious spirit who wants _that_ in his house?" he said with fake discussed earning an elbow in the gut.

"Mouuuu~~~ You men are sure ungrateful beings" she said and crossed her arms on her chest taking some steps away from him.

"Huh?" he asked straightening up.

"We women do your laundry, make your food, raise your kids, keep your house clean and do we get a thank you? Nooooo in the end of the day we are the rowdy bunch that needs to be tamed." she said and Tsuna cracked his fingers

"Hooo is that how you wanna play?" he asked with a dark expression. Maria gulped thinking if she went to far when Tsuna scooped her up and though her on the bed pinning her down. Then he started tickling her and saying staff like 'Ungrateful being huh? Lemme show you who is ungrateful!'. When Maria was in the verge of crying Tsuna let her catch her breath.

"Mou...you...gosh!" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Weeeell I don't know about the others but I sure am grateful I got you." said Tsuna kissing her and taking his Jacket of thoughing it on the floor... then kissing Maria again. And again. And again

"Mouuuuu let me sleep. I'm still healing here" she said and pushed him off

"Are you gonna leave me in this critical state?" asked Tsuna and looked down at his...

Maria looked too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are kidding,right?You have put tissues there"said Maria

"I was born with it" he said blushing

"You mean..." she asked

"It runs in the family" he said with a sigh

"So you are saying that THIS MEGATON is normal in your family"

"Are we gonna discuss it or do it?" he asked her

"Well I'm shocked" she said and placed her hands on her mouth. "Let's give it a try!" she said and beamed

_Oh God..._ thought Tsuna

Everything had clicked in place. Maria knew she wouldn't regret it. By accepting Tsuna she was accepting the Mafia. But she didn't care. She looked both him and Yoshinobu with all her might. Nothing would make her have second thought. She loved Yoshinobu as a son she really did! And she loved Tsuna as a man. She loved him so much she could melt.

The places Tsuna touched were burning and Maria knew her body responded to him (**A/N: JESUS!WHAT AM I WRITING!). **Everything was perfect she couldn't be happier. She relaxed in his gentle arms till...

"Mama...Papa... Awe you hewe?"

!

"Wha-what is it Yoshinobu!" asked Tsuna as he covered him self

"Ca-can I s-sweep hewe?" he asked and he was saw clinging on his panda bear with all his might.

"O-of course you can!" said Maria and Tsuna looked at her as if she was crazy will he pointed at them with his head "BUT FIRST GO PEE!"

"YEAH!' shouted Tsuna in confirmation. Yoshinobu stopped at his trucks

"Why?"

"You were sleeping for days right?" asked Maria "Your body needs to release the pee it has stored.

"Ok!" said Yoshinobu as he went into the bathroom leaving the door half open. Immediately, Tsuna and Maria left the bed and tried to find their clothes. Maria though Tsuna his pants as she was wearing hers.

Then the toilet was flashed.

"Don't forget to was you hands!" shouted Tsuna and the tub was open. He though Maria her shirt and he wore his. Then they redid the sheets as fast as they could and flopped on the bed the moment Yoshinobu came wiggling from the bathroom with his panda bear.

He climbed on the bed with his dad help and cuddled in between of them. He was out in seconds not seeing their exhausted/relieved glance they gave to one another.

The next morning Tsuna had a bath with his son feeling better than any other time. He dressed his son and went to Maria's room while he was humming a waltz rhythm and danced with his laughing son in his arms. When he went into the room he heard the shower running so he placed Yoshinobu on the bed and told him to be silent. When Maria came out of the bathroom wearing a red dress and heels they booed her and then Tsuna started dancing waltz with her while she sang 'Banciami Ahora' after a while they took Yoshinobu into their waltzing group cause the thought of him being alone was unbearable for the two.

"Good morning!~~" the three sang as they went into the dining room.

"What? Someone got to do something fun last night?"asked Reborn walking up to his student

"Ah Reborn! Today is so beautiful I don't even mind your insults" he said and helped Maria sit down next to him with Yoshinobu in her feet

"Ne Reborn! What's going on?" asked Mukuro grabbing the mans elbow with his eyes covered by a black veil

"I don't know Mukuro...Probably something great" said the hitman watching the flowers and hearts above the couples head as creeped as the other guardians

"Mama! Can I ask something?" asked Yoshinobu to his mom

"Yes honey~~?" said

"Why did you smell like papa last night?"

_CRACK_

"So that's why..." said Yamamoto looking meaningfully at Gokudera

"Congratulations Tenth!" said Gokudera at the blushing boss.

"You mean that-" said Ryohei

"_Bang bang into the rooom!_

_Bang bang all over you!_

_Wait a minute lemme take you theeere!_

_Wait a minute till you are aaaaaaaall set!"_ sang Reborn and Mukuro back to back making the two blush even more and Yoshinobu even more confused. What was the matter? She probably used his mama probably used his papa cologne accidentally.

"Ok ok stop!" said Tsuna and fished a box from his pocket. "I didn't want to be like this... probably with candles and staff but now that it's come to this..." he said and stood up

"What do you mean bossu?" asked Chrome watching her boss turning Maria's sit a bit to the right and kneeling in front of her opening the box and showing it to her.

"Marialina Aceri... will you marry me?"

"Just from one night woah" whispered Mukuro and earned a punch by Reborn. There was dead silence in the room while Maria's brain started to fanction.

"Could you please repeat? I don't really understand the meaning of your words" she asked and everyone in the room lost their balance

"I said!" said blushing "Will you marry me and instead of Aceri be named Sawada and then have more babies than Yoshinobu and basically leave with us forever?" _What if she says no? Damn I should have waited it is too early_ he looked up and saw Maria was crying.

"Y-yes"

**So this is it! It's not the end don't worry!So please review if you are kind and all. By for now!**


End file.
